


more than married

by saddestgurl



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, dancer hyunjoon, mencantan, so fluff, the boyz - Freeform, youtuber kevin, youtubers au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestgurl/pseuds/saddestgurl
Summary: Kevin y Hyunjoon eran muy jóvenes como para estar casados y el internet pedía una explicación sobre su decisión.





	1. 🌙

Kevin Moon era reconocido por su famoso canal de Youtube sobre sus manualidades, dibujos y pláticas alternativas. Sin embargo, la noticia que le dio gran relevancia fue su confesión de estar casado con tan solo tener 24 años de edad, y no solo eso, sino que su pareja era 2 años menor que él. Eso causo cierta polémica en las redes, mayoritariamente por las fans pidiendo más información o pidiendo conocer a su esposo.

En la época actual, era extraño ver a una pareja casada a tan joven edad y más aún si son del mismo sexo. Kevin al notar todo el revuelto que había causado, decidió contestar amablemente las dudas por parte de sus fans y tal vez de personas exteriores a estos.

—Hey, bienvenidos a un nuevo vídeo en mi canal. Mi nombre es Kevin Moon por si no me conocías. ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo los ha tratado la vida? Mis días han estado un poco agitados y creo que ustedes sabrán la razón —dijo con una sonrisa y su típico tono calmado —Por esa razón, estoy haciendo este vídeo. Hoy responderé las preguntas más frecuentes que he recibido en mis redes y trataré de dejar todo aclarado.

Hizo una leve pausa buscando su celular que se encontraba sobre su escritorio a lado de él.

—Las preguntas que estaré respondiendo serán sobre mi matrimonio ya que veo que les causó curiosidad —dijo carcajeando un poco —Pero un matrimonio es de dos así que mi pareja me estará acompañando por primera vez frente a la cámara. Ven aquí, Hyunjoonie.

Un joven con facciones finas y mejillas resaltantes se sentó a lado de Kevin sonriéndole tímidamente.

—Esto es muy extraño —comentó en un casi susurro.

—No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás —le contestó sonriendo — ¿Comenzamos?

Hyunjoon solo asintió terminando de acomodarse en las sillas de madera diseñadas por Kevin y tomo un cojín con flores en este.

—La primera pregunta es, ¿cómo se conocieron? —Leyó en su celular —Nos conocimos en la universidad. Ambos íbamos, bueno, yo iba él aún sigue estudiando su penúltimo año.

—Nos conocimos en la universidad de Bellas Artes, yo estudio danza y él estudió dibujo —agregó Hyunjoon.

—Íbamos en departamentos diferentes, pero justamente como proyecto yo tenía que proyectar el movimiento mediante un dibujo. El profesor nos recomendó visitar el departamento de danza para observarlos y tomarlos como ejemplo, así fue como conocí a Hwallie.

—Recuerdo que al principio me diste miedo porque solo te sentabas a observarme cuando estaba practicando mí solo —comentó entre risas.

— ¿En serio? Es que siempre que bailabas olvidaba que tenía que dibujar —admitió.

—Eso es muy tierno —

— ¡Siguiente pregunta! Tengo una imagen que mantener—bromeó riéndose — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? Llevamos 4 años juntos pero solo 1 año de casados. ¿Lees la siguiente pregunta? —dijo teniéndole el teléfono.

— ¿Cuál fue la reacción de sus padres al enterarse de su noviazgo? —leyó.

—Mmhh no fue nada relevante, mis papás lo conocieron a través de Skype ya que ellos viven en Canadá. No hubo problema por parte de ellos ya que sabían de mis preferencias sexuales. Pero en el caso de Hyunjoon fue diferente.

—Yo nunca me sentí seguro sobre mis preferencias y realmente nunca me sentí atraído por chicas pero no lo creí relevante ya que tampoco le prestaba mucha atención a los chicos. Así que cuando mis papás se enteraron de mi relación con Kevin se alteraron y pensaron que estaba confundido porque nunca había tenido novia. Fue una época difícil ya que ellos entraron en una etapa de negación pero ahora todo está bien. —

—Cuando se enteraron que planeábamos casarnos decidieron abrirse un poco más y tuvimos varias pláticas para que conocieran más de nuestra relación —agregó Kevin — ¿Siguiente pregunta? —le preguntó Kevin para saber si Hyunjoon ya no iba a comentar algo más.

Solo recibió un movimiento de aprobación y leyó la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Cómo fue su primera cita? —Leyó antes de jadear —Kevin...creo que no lo recuerdo —susurró sin saber que el micrófono si captaba el sonido.

—Hyunjoon...—le llamó riéndose —Sinceramente yo solo lo recuerdo porque estaba tan nervioso que olvidé la billetera en el auto y tú pagaste todo a pesar de que yo te había invitado. Pensé que ya no me querrías ver nunca más —contó entre carcajadas.

— ¡Ya lo recordé! Yo también estaba nervioso pero tú realmente no sabías como ocultarlo —agregó uniéndose a las risas. —Pero me gustabas mucho así que realmente no me importó el detalle del dinero.

—_Oh god_, que vergüenza. Mejor leamos la siguiente pregunta —dijo tomando el celular de las manos de su pareja — ¿Cómo fue su primer beso? Oh, este si lo recuerdo a la perfección. Fue cuando yo ya había entregado mi proyecto y ya me lo habían calificado con un bello puntaje perfecto. Yo había estado observado a Hyunjoon practicando su solo para poder hacer mi dibujo y para cuando fue su competencia yo ya sabía que sentía cosas por él, sin embargo no habíamos tenido ni una cita o siquiera compartido palabras, prácticamente hicimos todo al revés —contó riéndose —Él ganó primer lugar en la categoría en la que compitió así que yo como regalo le di el dibujo que había hecho y el me besó —terminó sonriendo ampliamente.

—Más que la euforia del momento, aparte de que me dabas miedo, me parecía lindo que me vieras practicar e incluso me hizo esforzarme más —

—Después de eso yo lo invité a la desastrosa cita que ya contamos. Siguiente, ¿quién fue el que dijo "te amo" primero? —

—Fuiste tú, fue Kevin. Me lo dijo cuándo cumplimos un año de noviazgo, organizó una cita muy linda en un lago que ni siquiera yo sabía de su existencia —contestó recordando con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Mi imagen está siendo destruida pero no importa, tu cuenta todo sobre mi —dijo dando pequeños golpes en el muslo de Hyunjoon —Elige tú la siguiente.

— ¿Viven juntos? Sí, antes de casarnos decidimos comenzar a vivir juntos. Teníamos miedo que nos pasará como a muchas parejas que cuando se casan y comienzan a vivir juntos lo siguiente es el divorcio —

—Pero todo fue perfecto tal y como esperábamos —

—Leeré la siguiente, ¿les costó aceptar que les gustaba el otro? Como yo dije, aún no estaba seguro de mis preferencias así que pasé por muchas crisis de identidad —respondió sonriendo hacia Kevin.

—Yo no, yo siempre he sabido que soy muy gay y que Hyunjoon desde el principio me pareció muy lindo —

—Gracias. Siguiente, ¿quién es el más detallista? Kevin, a él le gusta ser muy creativo cuando se trata de regalos —

—No sé si es porque estudié dibujo, pero me gusta crear todo lo que le doy a Hyunjoon. Aunque él siempre me sorprende con los regalos, hace unas cartas muy lindas —

—Yo soy más de escritura mientras que tú eres más de manualidades —agregó.

—Yo diría que ambos somos igual de detallistas solo que de diferentes formas. Siguiente pregunta —

— ¿Han viajado juntos? Sí, antes de casarnos fuimos a Canadá para visitar a los padres de Kevin —

—También hemos ido a varias provincias de Corea, vamos seguido a la isla de Jeju ya que ahí vive un amigo nuestro —

—Para nuestra Luna de Miel fuimos a Santorini en Grecia —agregó Hyunjoon.

—Cierto, deberíamos de ir de nuevo —susurró antes de tomar su celular y leer la siguiente pregunta — ¿Ambos son la primera pareja del otro o ya han tenido otras relaciones? Yo ya había tenido relaciones anteriormente pero soy la primera relación de Hwallie.

—Y la última —comentó sonriéndole —En la escuela no fui muy social que digamos pero no me quejo.

—Yo solo tuve 3 relaciones antes que Hyunjoon pero solo una fue seria, todas fueron en Canadá, cuando llegué a Corea no tuve ni una relación hasta Hyunjoon —respondió —De hecho, como soy la primera relación de Hyunjoon sus padres me odiaron en un principio. Cuando se enteraron de que yo era mayor que el por dos años pensaron que yo me estaba aprovechando de él.

—Cambiaron de opinión cuando me vieron con el anillo en el dedo —dijo entre pequeñas risas.

—Y última pregunta, ¿por qué decidieron casarse a tan temprana edad? Mmhh...sinceramente, no tengo una respuesta en sí o corta —

—Creo que yo tampoco tengo una respuesta lógica, bueno, para mi es lógica pero creo que para el resto sonará un poco psicópata —respondió riéndose avergonzadamente.

—Yo solo pensé en hacerlo y no dudé. Un día me desperté y simplemente pensé "ojala Hyunjoon fuera lo primero que viera todos los días" y así fue como se me vino la idea del matrimonio. Creo que daré unos breves antecedentes, yo no fui criado en un ambiente pegajosamente cariñoso, mis papás me quieren y me lo enseñaban, pero con mis amigos los abrazos solo se daban en momentos especiales. Prácticamente en Canadá no se ve tanto el skinship entre hombres como aquí en Corea.

>Debido a eso no fui una persona cariñosa que abrazara sin importar el momento, pero esa parte de mí solo cambió con Hyunjoon. Con mis amigos sigo siendo igual, pero con Hyunjoon simplemente verlo para mi es una razón para abrazarlo, por más cursi que suene, puedo abrazarlo todo el día si pudiera. Y no solo con abrazos, cualquier muestra de cariño.

Hyunjoon escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía Kevin ya que la última vez que lo había escuchado hablar tan fluidamente sobre su relación fue en su primer aniversario de casados que había sido hace menos de 3 meses pero siempre era hermoso y emotivo ver a Kevin hablar de esa manera.

—A pesar de que me sorprendió cuando lo vi ponerse en su rodilla, no me pareció precipitado o algo por el estilo, simplemente pensé en contestar sí. No pensé en nuestras edades o en los prejuicios, solo me pareció preciosa la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Kevin. En ese momento solo existíamos él y yo, y hasta el día de hoy es así, solo somos nosotros disfrutando de nuestro joven matrimonio.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente pensando en lo hermoso que era el contrario olvidando la cámara frente a ellos. Hubo un corte en el vídeo como transición para mostrar los rostros sonrientes de la pareja ahora viendo hacia la cámara.

—Bueno chicos, esas serán todas las preguntas que responderemos en este vídeo. Espero y todas sus dudas hayan sido aclaradas, si tienen más pueden dejarlas en los comentarios o en mis redes sociales y tal vez haga una parte dos de este vídeo. Dejaré las redes sociales de Hyunjoon en la descripción, así pueden ver sus bellos y sofisticados movimientos de baile. —

—Espero y haberles agradado —habló tímidamente hacia la cámara —Debo admitir que pensé que sería más incómodo hablarle a una cámara pero me lo hiciste más fácil —comentó volteando a ver a Kevin.

—Sí, creo que la mayoría del vídeo me estuviste viendo a mí —respondió riéndose —Nos despedimos con una cálida sacudida de mano y espero verlos pronto. Adiós —se despidieron moviendo sus manos al unísono.

Kevin apagó la cámara para después reírse al ver como Hyunjoon se desplomaba en la silla.

—Fue más cansado de lo que pensé —dijo cómicamente sentado.

—Ahora que lo pienso, puede que pidan que subas coreografías completas —comentó sentándose en un gran sillón ubicado en su sala.

—No lo creo, probablemente pasarán por alto el hecho de que dije que bailo —

—Oh, Hyunjoonie, el internet nunca pasa de alto cosas —respondió moviendo su mano en señal de que se acercará.

Hyunjoon se paró de la silla de madera y se acercó lentamente a su pareja.

—Lo olvidarán y yo viviré tranquilamente —dijo sentándose a lado de Kevin que inmediatamente lo envolvió en un abrazo —Aparte en mi Instagram tengo varios vídeos, con eso se conformarán.

—Ay, tu inocencia es preciosa. Verás que en una semana me tendrás preparando la cámara en tu estudio de baile —

—Mmhh...ahí veremos. ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó acomodándose en los brazos de Kevin.

—Ahora que lo preguntas, sí —

—Bien, entonces pidamos a domicilio —

—No podemos vivir todo nuestro matrimonio pidiendo comida rápida, necesitamos aprender a cocinar —se quejaba dejando ir a su pareja de sus brazos.

—Entonces comienza a ver tutoriales en internet o hazte amigo de un youtuber que sepa cocinar y que te enseñe —

—Haknyeon es nuestro amigo y su canal es de mukbangs, ¿por qué no se nos ocurrió antes? —

—Porque compartimos una neurona. Ahora, ¿quieres pizza o comida china? —

— ¡Pizza!

— ¿Sin piña? —

—Sin piña —

—¿Pepperoni?

—Pepperoni —

—Te amo —

—Te amo más — 


	2. 👶

—Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo están? Mi nombre es Kevin y es un gusto estar frente a ustedes una vez más. En el vídeo de hoy, saldremos un poco de rutina y los dejaré entrar en mi vida personal, pero solo un poco —dijo casi juntando su índice con su pulgar — Hace un tiempo les presenté "formalmente" a mi pareja después de un poco de drama por mi matrimonio, traté de responder la mayoría de preguntas y eso parece que despertó aún más la curiosidad de varios. Hoy responderemos más de sus preguntas así que, Hyunjoonie ven aquí —dijo hablándole al chico detrás de la cámara.

El llamado se sentó a lado de su pareja y sonrió mirando a la cámara.

—Hola, mi nombre es Hyunjoon —saludó moviendo su mano suavemente.

—Bien, la primera pregunta que responderemos es, ¿cómo ha avanzado su relación desde el último vídeo? —leyó en su celular —Bueno, el último vídeo que hice con Hyunjoon fue hace unos meses así que no ha habido un gran cambio.

—¡Oh sí! Kevin y yo estamos aprendiendo a cocinar —respondió emocionado —A mí se me da mejor que a Kevin pero al menos lo intenta.

—Me atacaste de una manera tan amable que no me puedo enojar —dijo sonriéndole —Pero sí, contactamos a nuestro amigo Haknyeon que tiene un canal de mukbangs y él nos envía recetas súper sencillas pero deliciosas para que vayamos aprendiendo a cocinar. Le dejaré su canal en la caja de descripción para que vean su canal, es realmente bueno en lo que hace.

—La última vez que vino a Seúl también nos trajo algunos productos de su granja y fueron realmente buenos, gracias —

—Bien, la siguiente pregunta es, ¿si tuvieran hijos cuántos hijos tendrían y como los llamarían? —

Ambos se voltearon a ver sin poder pensar una respuesta concreta.

—Aún no hemos hablado muy profundamente del tema, a Hyunjoon aún le falta un año de universidad y yo estoy trabajando en varios proyectos fuera de youtube, creo que aún falta un poco para el tema de los niños —

—Pero ambos ya habíamos dicho que si queríamos hijos, al menos en un futuro esperamos tenerlos. No hemos hablado de que sexo ni nombres, así que no podemos darle respuesta a eso —

Kevin sonrió al notar como Hyunjoon ya no se veía tan incómodo frente a la cámara, con anterioridad ya le había ayudado a grabar sus covers y coreografías para subirlas a la plataforma de youtube y parece que eso le ayudó a perder un poco su timidez.

—La siguiente pregunta es, ¿tienen alguna tradición de pareja? Mmh...no lo sé —respondió haciendo una mueca —

—Creo que no, o si la tenemos no nos hemos dado cuenta —respondió riéndose.

—Si recuerdo alguna la pondré en twitter. La siguiente pregunta es, ¿usan ropa de pareja? Diles, anda, diles —dijo Kevin riéndose y chocando su hombro contra el de su pareja.

—Hasta hace un mes, le pedí a Kevin que compráramos unas playeras iguales. No lo pensé muy profundamente y hasta ahora él me ha estado molestando con eso —le señaló.

— ¡Ey ey, no lo digas de esa manera! Tienes un rostro muy tierno, así todos creerán que soy malo. El realmente insistió en comprar unas playeras que decían...—

— ¡No lo digas! —exclamó agarrando el brazo del mayor —Piensa un poquito en mi dignidad, por favor.

— ¿Y qué de la mía? Salí a la calle con una playera que tenía un texto muy cuestionable —respondió con una mirada burlona.

—Kevin~ así dejemos la respuesta, ¿sí? —

—Está bien, solo porque no quiero exponer tus gustos exóticos. Siguiente pregunta —dijo antes de volver a ser interrumpido por su pareja — ¿Cómo creen que estarían ahora si no se hubieran conocido? Yo creo que no tendría tanto éxito en mi negocio de manualidades. Como muchos saben, yo vendo diseños y tengo mi propia tienda online donde vendo imprentas de mis diseños. Para más de la mitad de mis trabajos, me he inspirado en Hyunjoon, se podría decir que él es mi musa.

— ¿Estás diciendo que serías pobre si no me hubieras conocido? De nada —dijo sonriéndole —Yo no lo sé, supongo que seguiría siendo muy tímido, ahora ya no lo soy tanto debido a que conocí a muchas personas en las que puedo confiar y las conocí gracias a Kevin.

—Supongo que sería todo muy diferente, tal vez ni siquiera habría abierto mi canal de youtube —respondió moviendo sus hombros —La siguiente pregunta es, ¿creen que de alguna forma están conectados por el hilo rojo? Yo no soy muy creyente de la mitología, sin embargo no puedo negarlo. Nunca lo sabremos, pero debo decir que me siento muy afortunado de haber conocido a Hyunjoon.

—La manera en que nos conocimos fue muy inusual, suena un poco bobo pero tal vez el destino decidió juntarnos. Realmente nunca sabemos lo que trama el universo —

—La siguiente pregunta es, ¿hubo algún momento difícil en el que pensaron divorciarse? —

—Yo nunca he pensado en el divorcio, creo que no hemos tenido un momento en el que ambos hayamos llegado a pensar tan extremadamente pero momentos difíciles hemos tenido algunos —

—La idea del divorcio ni siquiera se pasea por mis pensamientos, y los momentos difíciles que hemos tenido realmente han sido de leve magnitud. Pensamos que la tendríamos más difícil debido a nuestras edades y nuestro poco conocimiento de la vida adulta, pero lo hemos manejado bien. Muy pocas veces hemos dejado que nuestros sentimientos hablen sobre nuestro pensamiento de manera negativa —complementó mirando hacia la cámara — Ambos somos personas pacificas cuando se trata de temas serios por ello no hemos peleado, solo tenemos pequeños desacuerdos que nunca pasan a mayores.

—Antes de casarnos, ambos tuvimos una plática donde acordamos decirnos cuando algo nos pareciera mal para que de esa manera no creáramos una bolsa de quejas —habló Hyunjoon — Creemos que la comunicación es la clave y por eso no hemos tenido momentos donde yo me quiera alejar de él.

—Así que no, nunca hemos pensado sobre el divorcio y esperamos nunca hacerlo. La siguiente pregunta es un poco, muy, personal. No sé si Hwallie quiera responderla —

—Oh, suena un poco intimidante —dijo mirándolo —Anda, leela.

— ¿Describirían su primera vez como desastrosa? —

—Oh, sí es un poco...intima. Supongo que la responderé muy ...levemente. Kevin fue muy atento y con ayuda del internet no fue tan desastroso como lo imaginé. Usen protección, niños —

—Yo realmente espero que niños vean este vídeo —dijo Kevin entre risas —Creo que esa fue una buena respuesta, lo siguiente pregunta es ¿cuáles son los tipos de canciones que escuchan y bailan juntos? ¡Beyoncé! —

—Kevin no es mucho de bailar, pero cuando va a mi estudio y se pone una canción de Beyoncé él es quien se pone a bailar como si fuera profesional. Algún día lo grabaré y lo subiré a mis redes sociales —dijo entre risas.

—Sinceramente no bailo tan mal, ¿verdad? —

—Claro que no, amor —respondió sonriéndole —Siguiente pregunta.

—Siempre suenas muy sospechoso, igual, la siguiente pregunta es ¿considerarían una relación abierta? Por mi parte definitivamente no —

—Por mi parte tampoco. No es que sea muy celoso o sobreprotector, pero no me agrada mucho la idea de ver a Kevin de manera amorosa mientras está conmigo —

—Lo mismo pienso, aparte Hyunjoon realmente me tiene atrapado, no puedo sentir lo mismo que siento con él por otra persona —respondió.

—Aww, que lindo —

—La penúltima pregunta es, ¿quién es el más inocente entre los dos? Oh, muchos pensarán que Hyunjoon pero... —

—Es la verdad —interrumpió con una sonrisa —Kevin ha sido el que me ha corrompido, sin embargo, me gusta mantener mi inocencia en mi rostro.

—Estoy en tentación de enseñar las playeras que querías que usáramos —amenazó Kevin.

—Solo digo los hechos, amor. ¿Cuál es la última pregunta? —

—Lo dejaré pasar por hoy solo porque eres muy tierno —dijo fulminándolo —La última pregunta dice, ¿cada cuando tienen una cita? Sinceramente nos somos mucho de tener citas, nos gusta quedarnos en casa y pasar tiempo juntos —

— ¿Citas caseras? Deberían de considerarse citas, pero varias veces salimos a comer después de que yo salgo de la universidad y Kevin me recoge —

—Esas son todas las preguntas que responderemos por este vídeo, tal vez y en un futuro hagamos otro vídeo juntos hablando más sobre nosotros u otro tipo de temática —

—Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus preguntas de manera respetuosa, realmente fue divertido responderlas —agregó sonriendo a la cámara.

—Yo soy Kevin y me despido con una cálida sacudida de manos, nos vemos en el próximo vídeo —se despidió sacudiendo la mano y con una sonrisa con Hyunjoon imitando sus movimientos.

El mayor se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado para apagar la cámara y las luces con su esposo mirándolo desde su asiento.

—Kevin —llamó.

—Mmhh —respondió mientras quitaba la cámara del tripote.

—Quiero tener hijos —soltó de la nada.

—Yo también, Hwallie. Cuando termines la universidad podemos comenzar a hablar de eso —

—Pero yo los quiero ahora —dijo.

Kevin levantó el rostro con una mirada incrédula sin moverse de su posición.

—Amor, no creo que ahora sea el momento correcto de tener hijos —respondió dejando la cámara sobre su escritorio para acercarse a su pareja —Lo hablaremos con más tranquilidad en un futuro, ¿sí?

Hyunjoon hizo un puchero y solo asintió.

—Hey, no estés triste —dijo tomándolo para llevarlo al sillón para abrazarlo — ¿Qué tal si conseguimos una mascota? No hay tanta diferencia.

—Un poco ofensivo pero cierto, un perrito estaría bien —dijo sonriendo abrazándolo de vuelta —Te toca hacer la cena.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva a quemar la cena? —

—Cierto, mejor la haré yo —

—Yo pondré música y bailaré para ti, verás que realmente tengo talento —

—Claro que sí, amor —

**Author's Note:**

> noté q en esta plataforma no hay tantos trabajos de tbz así que decidí subir el mío que está publicado originalmente en wattpad bajo el mismo username.   
gracias x leer


End file.
